Trapped In A Fanfiction
by wayunlucky13
Summary: Sam and Dean, and later, Castiel get trapped in a Bad Fanfiction. Crack! Ensues! Warning: Men almost take sexual actions, and if that's not okay with you, don't read this story. Rated M for Language.
1. The Fourth Wall Is Noticed

Summary: Sam and Dean and later, Castiel are trapped in a Bad Fanfiction Story. Crack! Ensues.

**A/N:** So, I randomly got this idea and just started writing. It's meant to read as a pretty bad fanfiction. It's part of the funny.

**Warning! **If you can't deal with intense, graphic feelings, and men almost acting out those feelings, don't continue reading. Also, this story is not even pretend canon, I imagine at points Sam, Dean, Castiel, and whoever else ends up in this story will be OOC. This story is also not plotted out, so no idea how long it's going to go. So be forewarned.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Fourth Wall Is Noticed  
**

"Dean, I don't understand why you've aligned yourself with a vampire."

"Benny has done a lot for me."

Sam bitchfaces. "What could Benny have done for you that I haven't?"

"Well, for one, he stayed by my side through purgatory, when you couldn't have bothered looking for me."

"Benny knew where you were, I didn't even have an idea or where to start looking for you… You're upset that I made the best of the situation and after months of not hearing from you, I found a girl?"

"I don't understand how you could turn your back on me, after everything I've done for you, Sam. I've died for you, so many times, and you what, couldn't look for me, for a year?"

"You're upset. I get that. But you don't understand what it's like to have every single person you've ever known dead, or missing… you've never had to truly be on your own."

"You don't think I was on my own while you were in Stanford."

"You were on your own, to a point, but you still had Dad and Bobby that you could talk to, and you made friends with some other hunters… I know that… you've never had your entire support system stripped away and lose it without a clue where to go from there."

"That's true, I suppose. But that doesn't change your actions… after everything, you could really give up on me? I could never give up on you, you know that."

"I do, Dean."

"Then what? The feeling isn't mutual that's for sure. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that loves the other like a brother should."

"You shut your mouth."

"Or what? You'll admit that you don't feel the same way."

"Or I'm going to have to prove to you how much I love you…" Sam makes his way across the room, readying himself to actual make his true feelings about his brother known, he knows it's wrong, but he can't help himself.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asks, fearing that Sam was going to only hug him…

Just as Sam takes Dean's face in his hands and starts moving his mouth closer to Dean's perfect lips…

Castiel Appears and pulls them apart. "Stop this madness! You guys have traveled to some kind of alternate universe and in this universe you guys are incestual. The feelings that you are feeling for each other are not your own, and I doubt you two want to deal with the consequences of what will happen if you guys act on your sexual desires now."

Sam and Dean glare at the angel who has ruined their moment. Dean has half a mind to take Sam, despite the Angel's presence.

Castiel realizes how close he is to Dean. He is reminded of Dean's upset over his "personal space issue" and takes a step back. He looks down at Dean's lips, and back up at his eyes… temptation trying to win… struggling with himself knowing that it's just the universe that's affecting him, and their profound bond… despite being strong, doesn't truly contain the sexual fantasies that are playing through his mind now.

Soon, Castiel can't help himself, he loves Dean. He's seen every inch of that perfect body, having put it together, and after a few unfortunate and incredibly Dean-irritating appearances' to him in the shower.. he knows that body is incredible. He knows that it would not be incestual at least, if he acted this feelings out towards Dean, but he knows that it's only the work of some unknown source. He's never felt this funny need to touch Dean before. The closest he's come to it is in purgatory… he was so glad to see Dean when he found him, even though he knew that as his penance, he couldn't see him, that he had to keep them away from Dean. His body ached at the remembrance of that hug. Feeling Dean so close to him…

Before he could stop himself, he reached out for Dean, and pulled him close, reenacting their hug. Pulling him close enough to smell his hair, turning his head, so he could begin sucking on his neck… moving his lips closer to Dean's lips, looking in his eyes for consent.

Then he gets tackled by an Angry Sam.

"How Dare you touch my brother like that!" Sam yelled, punching Cas in the Jaw. His hand instantly swelled at the use of hitting something so hard, powerful, and angelic. But he didn't care… he was hot with jealousy. There was no way that Castiel was going to kiss his brother before he ever had the chance. He had known Dean all his life, and if anyone had a claim on him, it was him. Not just some Angel that had only known Dean a couple years, even if he had readily died for him a couple times.

Dean snapped out of the lustful spell cast by Sam and Castiel. Two of the people who he loved most in the world were fighting, and he had to stop it.

He pulled Sam off of Castiel, "Stop it Sam! Castiel is our ally, not the enemy."

Sam glared at Castiel, who was getting up from the floor. Holding himself back for Dean's sake, huffing and puffing. Castiel, still bewildered by both the sudden depth of his feelings for Dean, and at being tackled by Sam, stared forward… watching the scene unfold. Awestruck that Dean seemed to have chosen to save him, rather than Sam from the situation.

Catiel's vessel warmed at the thought.

Dean stood between the two men, his hands held out to either side of him, warning the two, to keep the distance between them, and letting them know that the fight was not okay with him.

Everything stayed tense, as Dean tried to think about how he had gotten into this incredible situation.

He tried remembering that morning. Visualizing the crappy motel room that he and Sammy had checked into the night before.. trying to remember the case before them. They had been working on a standard run-of-the-mill ghosthunt.

What he hadn't noticed was both Sam and Castiel had been creeping up close to Dean, while he had been reflecting on his morning… there was little space between the three of them now, but an inch on either side of Dean. Sam seemed to be reaching high, and Castiel low… Dean while he loved both men, and felt himself get hard at their proximity had it in the back of his mind that for some reason he must not act on what his downstairs head was telling him.

Castiel, got to him first, going straight for Dean's lips, while Sam went straight for Dean's pants. Sam was undoing Dean's belt while Castiel was unzipping Dean's jacket. Dean was trying to focus on where everything suddenly changed.

He remembered a sudden change of scenery, and then arguing with Sam. He doesn't remember how he ended up in this other shitty motel room, or even how the argument started.

Sam had gotten Dean's pants undone by now, and Castiel had gotten Dean's flannel shirt off of him, and was beginning to lift his Van Halen t-shirt up…

Dean pulled away before Sam could reach his hand and cup his crotch through his boxers, and before Castiel could successfully pull off his shirt.

Dean pushed his little guy back in and pull up his zipper and redid his belt, pushed Castiel's hands away, and tried to focus on the task at hand, not his aching erection.

How had he gotten here? What happened before Castiel turned all lustful... he mentioned something about an Alternate Universe.

"Cas." He said, voice heavy with longing. "You said this was an alternate universe that's affecting our heads?"

Cas looked at Dean from the bed, licked this lips, "Yes." Cas's voice was more breathy than Dean had ever heard before. "I believe that these feelings are being caused by a fan of Chuck's books."

"Come again?" Dean said, turning head on with Castiel.

Castiel mirrored the action and tilted his head, "I believe the term is, uh, fanfiction."

Sam stood up, from where he knelt at Dean's Knees, "You don't mean those pervy stories about Dean having sex in a 3-way with pie and you?"

"I'm unaware of stories of that nature. What I mean by," he held up his hands and air quoted, "Fanfiction" put his arms down and continued, "is fictional accounts of you and Sam's exploits written by the fans of Chuck's books… people who believe you two don't exist."

"Are you saying that we're trapped in a fanfiction?" Dean asked.

"That is where I believe we are."

Sam hopped on the other bed, "Do you have any idea how this happened, Castiel?"

Cas physically slumped, "Unfortunately, I'm unaware of how this happened. I only sense the nature of the universe and can tell, that there are many holes within it. Like for example, the world is not as expansive as it was… it now only extends as far, as I believe the fanfiction author has ever seen."

Dean pulled the drapes back to reveal a suburban neighborhood right outside the motel room they're in. "I don't think this kid has traveled far at all."

"I don't think their writing is very good either. Have either of you noticed how heightened the emotions are? When I was lustful, I ached for it. Now, that we know we're in another universe, I have this unsettled feeling that is making me feel sick."

"Huh, I didn't noticed it very well, but that argument in the beginning… I wanted to kill you, than suddenly I wanted to…" Dean look down, his cheeks red.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't say it." Sam agreed nodding.

Dean looked back up and stood, to walk around a bit. "But the point is, my mood changed on a dime, I might have a great sex drive, but that was unnaturally quick."

Castiel stood from the bed, "Perhaps, we should try to find a way back."

Sam turned to Castiel, "Didn't you just poof in here, can't you just poof us out of here?"

"When I first felt beyond our profound bond," Cas turned towards Dean and turned back to Sam, "I tried to "poof" out of here, and couldn't. Whatever this author has written about this universe, it's deeply affected my power."

"Are you saying there isn't a way out of here. That we're stuck?" Dean said, with sudden trepidation.

"I'm saying, that I don't know how we will return to our universe, yes." Castiel said in his grave gravelly voice.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay forever, I can't have feelings this intense and not act on them!" Sam yelled.

"Well then, we need to find a way out." Castiel stated. "Before you two do something stupid."

* * *

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite if you enjoyed it.**

**If you didn't enjoy it, leave a review and tell me why. (Unless if it's for one of the things outlined in the Warning!)  
**


	2. Living With A Hole In The Fourth Wall

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. Totally had a existential crisis in the middle of a midterms at school. But it's mostly all better now. Thanks for asking. Also, thanks for reviewing and following.

**Disclaimer:** I think I forgot this Chapter 1, so please count this towards both. I own nothing, besides my respective spin.

**Warning! **This story takes place in an AU, where the people who populate supernatural are being affected by the nature of this AU. If you can't deal with intense, graphic feelings, and men almost acting out those feelings, don't continue reading. Also, characters may act OOC, it's meant to be a bad fanfiction… it's part of the funny.

This story is also not plotted out, so no idea how long it's going to go. So be forewarned.

**Chapter Two: Living With The Hole In The Wall**

The three bewildered men ventured outside of their motel room. Sam was out first, with a sawed-off shotgun pointing the way, Dean exited next, holding open the door, as Castiel crept out, and Sam's put a finger to his lips, to let Cas know to be quiet.

"So what's the plan?" Cas said, his voice breaking through the quietness of the hall, leaning out from behind the door.

"Shh!" Dean almost yelled at Castiel.

"Sorry." Castiel shrugged, "I didn't mean to be loud." Castiel whispered. He slammed the door shut.

"Just stay here." Sam said, as he snuck farther down the hall, and rounded the corner, past the ugly, ancient, green, and floral carpet and pinstriped walls.

"Whatever you say…" Castiel said, moving closer to Dean, close enough that Dean could feel the shorter man's breath on his neck. Dean took a step forward to create some space between them, Castiel followed suit.

"Why do I have to stay with him? He never follows instructions!" Dean said, gesturing angrily.

"Just stay here, and be quiet." Sam stated, "Hopefully I'll be able to find out where we are, and we'll be able to get our bearings in this universe, and we'll be on our way back."

Dean waved his arm, "Go. Save the Day, moose."

Castiel turned to face Dean, shooting him a questioning look.

"Moose? I don't believe I've ever heard you call Sam that. Usually it's Sasquatch or Giant. Do you ever remember calling him that?"

"I don't know… I don't think so…" Dean answered. "Doesn't matter. I make up names for that kid, all the time."

"Maybe it's the influence of the fanfiction author. Tell me, when you initially investigated the works of fans, do you remember any referring to Sam as Moose?"

"How am I supposed to remember that? We investigated that 3 or 4 years ago, and I tried forgetting as much of as I could. Those fans of Chuck's were 9 kinds of crazy." Dean said, walking towards where Sam disappeared to.

"Dean. Sam said to stay here!" Castiel said following Dean.

"Since when has Sam been the boss of me? Of you? I'm getting us out of here!" Dean said, picking up the pace, while they entered into the lobby of the shitty motel. The entire front of the building was made of windows, letting striking light in. Sam was already there, looking around. When he spotted the two he made a face full of disappointment.

"Perhaps if you could remember if anyone referred to Sam as Moose, it could narrow our list of suspects." Castiel stated

"Suspects for what?" Sam asked.

"Whoever is responsible for summoning the two of you into this narrow universe." Castiel answered.

"I think someone's a little grumpy since he can't just zap wherever he wants to…" Dean said, pinching Castiel's cheeks and making a baby voice. Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"We know what came over you, Dean. Don't let the universe affect you." Sam said.

"Whatever, I'm not letting it get to me." Dean said defensively, folding his arms.

"I think we should leave now." Castiel stated. "I don't think Dean has the will power to fight against this universe's effects."

Dean's face turned angry, he reached out an arm to poke at Castiel. "I don't think you have the will power to fight. You're the one who lost his "poofiness", if you had the willpower we'd already be out of here!" Dean said storming away, well, five feet away.

"Do you think there's anyway we'd be able to reach our old contacts?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel.

"I don't know. It depends on what the author based this world on. If it's based on Chuck's books, then, only the people you knew prior to Dean going to hell could be reachable, if the author even thought of including them in the story. However, if this isn't a fan from our universe but that other one that the two of you told me that Balthazar sent you to, it would depend on how far into the "series" the author chose to dwell into."

"A simple "no" would have worked, Castiel." Sam answered.

"Wait! Does that mean that we could see people who are dead in our universe?!" Dean asked, excitedly.

"Perhaps, through they'd really just be 2-dimensional shells of what the fanfiction Author thinks they are. They likely would not remember your shared past history, unless if it was highlighted in Chuck's books, or the television series."

"Aw, too bad." Dean said, "I was really hoping to see a couple people."

"If Chuck's books ended at Dean going to Hell, than that would mean that you were never introduced to the series, Cas." Sam said.

"That perhaps would explain why I wasn't sent here initially." Cas replied.

"The Impala! I almost forgot about her!" Dean said, running out of the mostly empty lobby of the shitty motel.

Sam shrugged. "He really does love that car."

Castiel followed after Dean.

Sam walked over to the reservation desk and asked to check out. When the lady asked for the motel keycard reader, he checked his pockets and eventually found it in his shirt pocket.

Sam walked out the front, and walked to the parking lot.

There was the Impala, laid out in all her glory. There was a long thin paper woven into the windshield wipers, flapping in the sudden wind.

Dean was currently attempting to hug the Impala, hood first.

Castiel was standing in front of it, on the driver's side, looking off into the clouds, and completely unaware of Dean's actions.

Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean straightened up, once he noticed Sam. Sam walked over and pulled the paper out of the wipers. Sam read outloud, "Dean, thanks for the good time last night, see you this afternoon, Love Layla."

"This afternoon? What kind of one-night stand did the other Dean Winchester pick up?"

"I don't think it was a one-night stand, Dean." Sam replied.

"Dean, we're in an alternate universe. The other you, isn't necessarily you. The position I found you and Sam in proves that." Castiel said.

"So you're saying I could be some girlfriend-having, brother-effing weirdo, and she could be on the case with us?"

"Please, I have standards." Sam answered. Then helpfully continued, "Or we could have been here a while, on a case. Sometimes you would stay with the same chick, because it takes a lot more effort to pick up multiple one-night stands."

"That's true." Dean replied, hopefully. "Besides if we were on a case with a girl, would we really only have one motel room?"

"I imagine we won't know the nature of your relationship with this woman called "Layla" until we actually cross paths." Castiel replied.

"Wait a minute. I know I wasn't wearing my leather jacket, because it got stolen from the Impala ages ago. So, I think I probably have other Dean's things. Which means, I'll have my phone in my-" He reaches inside his left breast pocket, to pull out a phone "breast pocket. Let's see if she's in my contacts."

Sam and Castiel exchange looks, at how proud Dean seems to be of himself.

Dean flipped open the phone and scrolled down, "Layla-Le Grange, Nebraska. Le Grange, why does that sound so familiar?"

Sam's jaw drops, "Le Grange, Roy Le Grange. That was that faith healer's name, who was running that church, he was blind."

"Wait! Layla, that was that girl who I stopped from being healed? Why would she follow us to, wherever we are?"

"Maybe revenge?" Sam said, "I guess the author rewrote that part. It makes sense, she was pretty disappointed when she wasn't able to heal."

"But the note doesn't make sense then! Unless she was trying to play mindgames."

"You should call Dean, we need to establish your enemies in this universe as quickly as possible." Castiel stated.

"Lord knows, if there was another way…" Dean thought guiltily, "I would have saved her."

Dean looked at Sam, Sam nodded in agreement. "Just call her, Dean."

Dean hit dial on his phone, he covered the mouthpiece and looked at Castiel and Sam, "What should I say?" Right than, she must have answered because he continued, "Hey, Layla. Yeah, I'm fine. Why am I calling then? Well… it's because…" He looked at Sam and Castiel, Sam held up the note. "I forgot!" answered triumphantly, punching into the air in victory. He leaned against the Impala, and relaxed, rubbing his face."I forgot, what time and uh place we're meeting this afternoon." Dean gestured for a pen and paper, Sam grabbed some out of the car, "Uh huh, Uh huh, spell that for me, Okay. I know I should know where it is, but right now it's hard to see straight. Thanks, you too, Yeah, I can't wait. Bye."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Sam and Castiel looked at Dean with a big "WELL?" on their faces. Dean took a couple seconds to recognize why they were staring at him like he knew something.

"So your relationship to her is?" Sam supplied for him.

"Well, we're meeting for coffee, down the street to talk."

"Well did you learn anything else?" Sam replied.

"Apparently I rarely call unless there's something wrong… and getting coffee on Tuesdays is a regular thing. Which is why she was kind of confused when I asked her to spell it."

"So she's not an enemy?" Castiel replied questionably.

"Not as far as I know. I think she's my gay best friend." Dean replied.

"You're what?" Sam asked.

"You know the gay best friend that's recently become quite the trope in romantic comedies… not that I watch any, unless it's to get laid. But he's the friend who's the leading lady's best friend whose gay, so she can trust him."

"You're saying that you're the girl in a romantic comedy?" Sam laughed.

"No!" Dean huffed, raising his arms in angry. "I'm saying that I'm pretty sure that my ladyfriend is just a friend."

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"Is it ordinary for friends of opposite sex, to" He lifts his arms to air-quote "hang out after dark?" Castiel stated after snatching the letter from Sam.

"You do realize you're asking the wrong brother about normal relationships. Dean's never kept a girl long enough to find out what actually happens in adult relationships."

"Whatever. I've had more adult" Dean disagreed, his eyebrows ruling suggestively, "relationships than you've done research."

"So is it normal, Dean?" Sam said, mockingly tilting his head the way Castiel does, his voice deepening. "Is it normal for members of the opposite sex to hang out after dark. Please tell me, I can't bear not knowing." Sam sighed dramatically feigning faint, his arm reaching his head.

"Shut up!" Dean said, hitting Sam in the arm.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer your brother?" Cas asked, missing that they were making fun of him.

"It depends on what kind of friends they are." Dean said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and giving his pervy smile. "Am I right?"

Sam hit Dean. "Do you think of anything else, ever Dean?"

"I don't understand. What other kind of friends are there?" Cas asked innocently.

"Forget about it." Sam answered, patting Cas on the back on the way to shotgun.

"Dean?" Cas said, looking at Dean as he was hopping in shotgun.

"Just hop in back, Cas!" Dean said.

Cas opened the door and jumped in the backseat. "Where are we going?" Cas asked.

"Buckle up kids! We're going for a ride." Announced Dean, Sam's seatbelt already done up, Dean like usual, ignoring it, and Cas rushing to get it on as the Impala's tires chirped peeling out of the parking lot.

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite if you enjoyed it.**

**If you didn't enjoy it, leave a review and tell me why. (Unless if it's for one of the things outlined in the Warning!)**


	3. Accidents Happen!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or their respective setting. I only own my spin, and relative story line thereof.

**Author's Note:** It's been a longtime since I've updated. Finals kicked my ass. Our internet was turned off, and I got writer's block. To make up for it, It's a pretty long chapter. (Note: This story is for fun, so I've been trying out different styles with chapters, so if you've noticed some structural changes that's why).

**Warning! **This story takes place in an AU, where the people who populate supernatural are being affected by the nature of this AU. If you can't deal with intense, graphic feelings, and men almost acting out those feelings, don't continue reading. Also, characters may act OOC, it's meant to be a bad fanfiction… it's part of the funny.

This story is also not plotted out, so no idea how long it's going to go. So be forewarned.

**Spoiler Alert!** This episode of "Trapped In A Fanfiction" contains grotesquely spoilerific spoilers for Season 7, so if you have not yet finished watching Season 7, you should not read any further.

**Chapter Three: Accidents Happen**

"It's been two hours, Dean. Where are we going?"

Dean flashed his charmer smile at Sam. "We're going to go see Dead People, obviously." Dean said laughing.

Cas leaned forward, and set his chin on the Impala's bench seat, between the two brothers. "I don't think you should do that, Dean. Besides we have that appointment to make with that, dying woman."

Dean looked back at Castiel, "You do know that we're not living in this universe. We don't have to fit in the lives' set up here. We can do whatever we want. If I blow off some chick here, I could meet the same girl in our universe and haven't blown my chances."

"What happens here, could affect our universe if we ever make it home. The fact that we've been able to come here, and change things proves it. It's possible that the Sam and Dean from this universe are there now."

Dean slammed the breaks hard. "What do you mean other Sam and Dean could be in our universe? Those brother-effing freaks, could be living our lives, driving my Baby… Oh god, the interior!" Sam patted Dean on the back, while Dean got his breathe back.

"Yes." Castiel said simply, "I thought you were well aware that only 1 version of something can exist at a time in each universe."

"Like 'Back to the Future'." Sam helpfully supplied. "Doc's always talking about the space-"

"Space-time continuum… gotchya! But still, I don't know what sort of man other Dean is, how do I know my baby's in safe hands?" Dean cried.

"I'm sure any version of you would cherish the Impala." Sam said in an attempt to comfort the near catatonic Dean.

"Yes. You are a very caring man." Castiel added.

Dean calmed himself down enough to continue driving.

**A Few Hours Later**

Dean pulled up to "Singer Salvage." He rushed out of the car, and ran for the front door like a kid aiming for the swings at recess.

Sam got out of the Impala slowly, and looked around disbelievingly at Bobby's house, right there, in perfect condition. Like the place had never burned down.

Castiel got out also, "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"When has Dean ever come up with a good idea?" Sam replied.

"Well there was that time that," he paused, and continued, "that was rhetorical wasn't it?" Castiel said awkwardly.

"Close enough."

Dean was already knocking on the door. Castiel and Sam rushed to see what would happen.

Bobby opened up the door, stood there looking like he always had, "Why in the hell did you knock on the door? You know better ya idigits, just walk in."

Dean attached himself to Bobby in a crippling bear hug. "It's good to see you!"

Bobby looked awkwardly past Dean, at Castiel and Sam, "What in the blazes have gotten into Dean?"

Sam simply said, "Long story." Then he sidestepped the hugging duo, patting Bobby on the shoulder as he went past.

Castiel followed, "Well, it's been a bit longer since he's seen you, than you've seen him."

Bobby had an obvious "Huh?" look on his face. Dean finally quit hugging Bobby.

Dean pulled back teary-eyed, "Sorry Bobby. Couldn't help myself."

Bobby replied, "Next time, help yourself. You're acting like I died or something."

Sam cleared his throat. Bobby turned back to look at Sam, "You mean I died? Tell me it was while I was hunting something bloody?"

"Sort of. It's a long story." Sam replied.

"I suppose you're here to check on, speak of the devil." Bobby said looking back.

A beautiful girl walked in, "Bobby, we're out of milk." She said carrying a milk carton. She stopped suddenly, squinting her eyes. She dropped the carton. "Sam!" She said rushing in for a bonecrushing hug.

"Dean! It's been too long!" She said hugging Dean while he looked at Sam over her shoulder in a WTF face.

"Castiel, we really need to get to know one another." She said, hitting him hard on the back and pulling him in for a hug.

"Uh—" Dean started.

"Who are you?" Castiel said bluntly.

"Oh, I forgot! We haven't been formally introduced." She stuck out her hand, and shook Castiel's. "My name is Cassidy." Castiel kept his confused look. "I'm Sam and Dean's baby sister." She looked past Castiel at Sam and Dean, "Nice to know that you guys tell so many people about your favorite little sister." She said rolling her eyes.

"Uh, sorry." Sam said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, Cassidy." Castiel said with a bow of his head.

"Wow, you need to loosen up a little!" Cassidy said laughing. She turned to Bobby, "Yeah, we need milk."

Bobby nodded. "Now!" Cassidy said.

Bobby grumbled, "Fine, I'll be back in 5. You boys know how to help yourself."

"So, uh, Cassidy, how long have you been living with Bobby again?"

She looked at Dean, pouting at his question. "You know that. It was after Sam went to Stanford, you convinced Dad that I needed a normal life, y'know with roots. I'm still upset that neither of you thought to talk to your baby sister when you went on the road!"

"Well, that was, like 8 years ago. You should get over it." Sam answered.

"6. 6 years, it was 6 years ago. I'm only like 3 years younger than you Sam, quit acting like you're my dad."

"You're kind of annoying." Dean stated.

"Well, you're kind of ugly." Cassidy retorted.

"She's got you there." Sam agreed.

Dean did his wide fake smile, than went serious, "Shut up!"

Castiel, "Well I'm glad of the fact that Cassidy not existing in your universe doesn't interfere with the familial bond here."

Dean and Sam glared at Castiel with Cassidy opened her mouth in surprise.

Cassidy took a step back, "Is what Castiel said true? That you're not my Sam and Dean?" She looked freaked out, and started backing away, until she was in the kitchen. "I knew there was something off about you!" She accused as she ran outside, the screen door slamming after her.

"Cassidy, Wait!" Dean said following her out.

Castiel and Sam looked over at each other,

**Outside Singer Salvage**

"Go away Dean. I don't want to even look at you, wearing my brother's face." Cassidy yelled without looking back as she surveyed the wrecked and rusted cars in the yard, her eyes shiny, slowly welling up with tears.

"Case- Look, I know I'm not your brother, but I know what it's like to not be sure if your family is okay..."

"But you probably don't know what it's like to have someone else who looks like your family but turns out to be an entirely different person."

Dean rushed ahead to look Cassidy in her eyes, "Actually, I do. A while back, my dad, was possessed by the yellow-eyed demon."

Cassidy's eyes widened. "Yellow-eyed demon? You mean Dad was possessed by Yellow-Eyes?"

"My dad was, I don't know about yours." Dean said, looking away from Cassidy.

"My Brothers, they've never shared their stories from the road. All I knew about Dad dying was when."

"You mean, the other Dean didn't tell-" Dean started, and stopped. He certainly wouldn't have told anybody about his death, if Sammy hadn't forced it out of him.

"What is it?" She searched his eyes, "Dean, you better tell me—I'm pretty sure if I can kick the other you's ass, I can certainly kick yours!" She said threatening him, her finger pointing in his face, her small stature making it seem pretty implausible.

"Naw, I don't think you can take me." Dean said laughing.

"Do you want to chance that?" She said, finger still pointing in his face.

"Yeah," Dean said, getting up from the car he was leaning against. "I think I do." He started getting closer to her, obviously invading her personal space. Pulling a total Castiel move, only with his full height stretched out.

She backed off a little, then shoved him, "I warned ya, Dean."

Dean stumbled back a little, laughing. "Oh yeah? Just watch." He said, hoisting her above his shoulder, carrying her fireman style, while she kicked.

"Dean, put me down, right now? Or I'll make us both fall!"

Dean stood still for a second, weighing the options… "Naw!" He said shrugging.

Cassidy pushed off of the car with her feet, propelling Dean backwards. He fell flat, with her on top of him, dust flying up in a storm, when they hit.

"Fuck, Cassidy, What the hell?"

She got off of him, "I warned ya." She said smiling. Her smile fell, "You act too much like my brother."

"Technically I am your brother. We're family."

"Haha, you didn't grow up with me. You know nothing about me."

"True. So let's hear. It's not fair that you know me, and I don't know you."

"Well," She started while Dean was sitting in mock reverence, his hands put together as if in prayer. She pushed him from the trunk of the Impala. "Don't do that. It bugs me when you do that!" Dean fell gracelessly from the trunk, stood up quick and pushed her.

"Dean! You deserved it!" Cassidy yelled as she fell, laughing. "I didn't!"

"You're the one who pushed me." Dean said.

"You should buy me pie. I think you owe me." As she stood, dusting the fine dirt off of the seat of her pants.

"Whatever." Dean said rolling his eyes. "I think you should be buying me some pie after your girly pissy fit."

Cassidy stepped up, to her full height which was still about foot shorter than Dean, and got close, holding out her hands, "What do you want to do about it? I'm a girl. Now buy me things."

"A honest woman, didn't think it could happen."

"Sexist!" she yelled, shoving him.

Dean held his hand over his heart, "Man that hurts." He stood for a beat. "Now let's go inside. Before Cas and Sam start talking about their feelings and we walk into something awkward."

**Inside of Bobby's house**

Sam, "I just don't understand what's up with Dean."

"Neither do I. If I knew what was wrong with your brother, I swear I would tell you." Castiel answered back, with his dutiful promise face.

Dean walked in with Cassidy at that point. "What's wrong with me? Are you kidding, I'm having a ball! The only thing that's wrong is I've been sober this whole time…" Dean said, grabbing a beer out of Bobby's fridge.

"Anyone kind of hungry?" Sam asked.

"Let's go for some burgers." Dean answered.

"Shotgun!" Cassidy yelled, running out the front door.

"She still freaked out?" Sam asked.

"Probably a little. As it turns out, other Sam and Dean haven't been very truthful about what they've seen on the road. She didn't even know how dad died." Dean answered.

"Wow. Did you fill her in?" Sam answered.

"No, I avoided it. I doubt that other-Dean would want that. Besides so many things are different here, who knows if happened the same way?" Dean answered back.

"That's a good choice, Dean. We should not change the relationships here; you never know how your actions will affect our universe." Castiel answered back.

Cassidy stuck her head back in, screen door open, "Come on! What's taking you guys so long?"

"Be right out." Dean said with his cocky face.

"So we're going to leave her, right? She isn't going to suddenly be bunking with the three of us in the Impala?" Sam said.

"I don't know. She seems pretty cool, I always wondered what having a brother would be like, I mean, Sam, you're a good sister, but, I've always been curious about brotherly bonds." Dean said laughing.

"Dean, Sam is your brother." Castiel responded.

"Cas, it was a joke." Sam responded.

"Oh." Castiel said, face full of embarrassment.

**In The Diner**

Cassidy was sitting next to Dean, with Castiel and Sam on the other side.

"So, do you guys got a case?" Cassidy asked, with a face full of French-fries.

"Just the case that we're working on, how to get out of here." Sam answered, "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

Cassidy opened her mouth wide, bits of chewed up french-fries everywhere, "Whatever." A quick food-filled smile and a big swallow. "I'm sexy."

"Pretty sure, you're not supposed to point that kind of stuff out to your brothers." Sam replied.

"Whatever, you guys have eyes." Cassidy answered.

"Having a sister isn't that much different than having a Sammy, disappointing." Dean interrupted.

"Only because this one's a pig." Sam replied.

Cassidy laughed, "You just implied that you're a pig! Did they teach you that at your fancy schooling?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand any of that with your mouth full." Sam replied.

"Sam. What's wrong with you? You never complain when I do it." Dean replied.

"Well, maybe I'm used to it, with you." Sam.

"Jeez, what are you pmsing?" Dean replied.

"That's a myth." Cassidy pointed out.

"What's a myth?" Castiel asked.

"Pre-menstral syndrome. It's purely a cultural occurrence, if it were truly something uncontrollable it would happen in all cultures not just ones who expect women to be dainty."

"Guess we can't blame your crankiness on your period then, Sam." Dean replied.

"Shut up!" Sam replied.

"Do you hunt like Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Well, probably not as much, because Dad didn't like the idea of girls going hunting at all, so I was kind of sheltered, and now Bobby's sort of attached to me, so he doesn't like it either. But I do a job every now and again, why?"

"Just curious."

Sam glared at Cassidy. "You didn't have to hunt because you're a girl?" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, Dad wasn't so into 'equal rights' when I started traveling with you guys." Cassidy replied sounding miffed.

"You obviously don't hunt all that often if you're upset about not getting to." Sam replied.

"Yeah, instead I get to hear stories secondhand about how my family and friends died. I get to know that I did absolutely nothing to prevent their deaths. I get to know that my friends and family saved people while I what, went to some lameass school and dealt with people whose biggest concern was getting a date for prom. Yeah, better."

"Chill out." Sam said.

Dean looked back and forth between Sam and Cassidy, both were glaring at each other. "I'm guessing this happened with the other 'Sam and Dean' a lot too?" Dean asked Cassidy.

"Well, I guess no matter what version of Sam is around, we don't mesh well." Cassidy answered.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel answered.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate that I don't get along with my annoying half-sister who doesn't even exist in our world." Sam replied.

"Or maybe in your world, I do or did exist and Dad just kept me a better secret because my mom didn't die there. Bastard."

Sam did a double-take. "Your mom died?"

"Yeah, of course my mother died, how do you think I started traveling with you guys so early? And unlike you, I actually remember my mom, and her death."

"How did she die?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not sure what it was, but it was some sort of supernatural freak."

Sam looked up at Cassidy, and saw the same burning desire to kill, that was so common in Dean's eyes just 5-6 years ago. He looked back at Dean, and saw that his fists were balled so tight that his knuckles had turned white. But his expression was soft, staring at Cassidy.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy." Dean said, his eyes watery. "It's tough." He unclenched his fists, and grabbed her hand.

A waitress walked up, "So what kind of pie do ya'll want with your order?"

"Pie?" Castiel asked, "How did you know?"

The waitress giggled, "Well, it's Wednesday, which is of course free pie day… so what do ya'll want?"

"What's your favorite?" Dean asked, leaning towards her.

"I really love Pecan pie." The waitress answered.

"I'll take a slice of Pecan, then." Dean answered.

"I want blackberry pie." Cassidy answered.

"Just pumpkin," Sam answered.

"Dean, what kind of pie, should I get?" Castiel asked. "I'm not in the habit of eating, so what's good?"

Dean rolled his eyes, and looking back at Castiel, he handed him the pie menu, with an abundance of pictures. "Just pick whatever looks good to you."

"Well, I'll be right back with your pie, and I'll take your order, sweetcheeks, when I'm back." The waitress swiftly left.

Castiel had a laser-focus on the pie menu, as he flipped through, his expression was full of discernment. Which pie would he choose?

"Well, Cassidy what do you want to do when we're in town?" Dean asked.

"Well, Dean, I was wondering if I could come on the road with you guys." Cassidy answered.

"No, you can't." Sam answered, "We'd have to get two rooms everywhere."

"Don't you already do that because of Castiel, I'll just share with him." Cassidy answered.

"Dean, what is cheesecake and why is it in the pie menu? It's cake, not pie."

"Cas, cheesecake is a pie, it's on a pie crust and it's pretty delicious." Dean replied.

"Why is it called cheesecake then?" Cas asked innocently.

"I don't know. I think the French invented it, that's probably why."

'Hmm…" Castiel replied, still flipping through the pie menu.

"We don't get a second room with Castiel, because he doesn't sleep." Sam replied.

"Cas, would you like to have a room to stay in, when you're off with Sam and Dean?" Cassidy asked.

"Not now, Cassidy, I still have to decide on what pie I'm eating." Castiel replied.

"Y'know, I bet he would like a room, to stay in." Cassidy answered. "I'm betting I could share with Castiel, and he'd be happier for it."

"You're not sharing a room with Castiel." Dean answered.

"What?" Cassidy replied, "Why not?"

"Because, he's not related, and you're a… uh…" Dean expanded.

"A sexy woman?" Cassidy filled in for him.

"Yes. I mean no, well, yes, we don't know if he's okay with staying with a woman. I remember 2014, that well, he was having orgies, Cassidy!"

"I was participating in orgies?" Castiel asked, "You never told me that."

"Well, it wasn't important. Plus, you kind of orchestrated them, not just a participant."

"If I remember right, 2014, it was the apocalypse. Right now, so not the apocalypse. I'm sure Cas isn't the type of person to do anything of the kind. He was coping with surviving the apocalypse, so…"

"But anyways, if you're coming on the road with us, you're getting your own room." Dean replied.

"Really?" Cassidy asked, almost jumping out of their corner booth with excitement. "You really mean that?"

"I do." Dean answered, flashing his smile.

Sam rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Great."

"I think I'll try this cheesecake stuff." Castiel said, having picked out his pie. "Strawberry Cheesecake."

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite if you enjoyed it.**

**If you didn't enjoy it, leave a review and tell me why. (Unless if it's for one of the things outlined in the Warning!)**


End file.
